


The Bird Prince

by 8Lbs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Sassy Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Lbs/pseuds/8Lbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If I am to wed, then I'll marry for love, not honor.” Prince Samuel “Sam” Wilson, slides Lord James Buchanan Barnes an arch look as he enters the throne room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bird Prince

“If I am to wed, then I'll marry for love, not honor.” Prince Samuel “Sam” Wilson, slides Lord James Buchanan Barnes an arch look as he enters the throne room. James drops to one knee and bows his head, one arm bent across his chest. Despite his clip tone, Sam couldn’t help but admire every inch of his masculinity. Tall, slim-hipped, with dark shoulder length brunette hair and piercing blue eyes, Lord Buchanan has a face of planes and angles that sorted themselves out in a pleasing symmetry. Very pleasingly, Sam muses, he could feel shivers racing through his body as James rose from his kneeling position. 

James begins walking towards him a predatory gait to his stride, his cobalt eyes never leaving Sam face. A confident expression matches Lord Buchanan smug tone as he says, “Dost thou loins not quiver at the mere sight of me?” Samuel's mouth drops open in surprise at this, and James gaze slides down to his glistening brown lips. Sam's face tightens into an irritated glare. “It is not my loins which I seek to feel quiver It is my heart.” James snorts amused at how annoyed Sam sounds.  
  
“Such a luscious mouth and wit, too, James draws teasingly, I’m looking forward to getting acquainted with it.” Sam's heart gave an unsteady lurch as each step brings James closer to him.  
  
James is wearing a brown leather jerkin the snaps are undone, revealing a constricting white shirt. Curly, dark brown chest hairs peek out from under his shirt, which has the first two buttons undone. His arms strain against the cotton of his undershirt barely containing his tone biceps, and the width of his broad chest. His leather trouser are molded to the narrow lines of his sharp hips, thick knee-high boots, and empty scabbard made up his most formal garments. Sam swallows, momentarily rendered speechless by the sheer force of James physical impact, feasting his eyes upon him as though it is the first time he has ever seen him.  
  
“Hello Sammy, James breaths softly cupping Sam's cheek. Sam leans into the caress his traitorous body betraying his sound mind.  James' heart slows before picking up speed, he feels his cheeks flame as they stare at each other.   
  
He drinks in the sight of Sam; the prince skin is like cinnamon, a deep earthy brown splice with turmeric, his forehead is noble and broad and around his head his curls are tightly coiled, evenly dispersed neither wiry nor too soft, long black lashes frame almond shape eyes, his cheeks bone prominent, and a broad nose tapers down to full pillowy lips and a stubble-dusted jaw. The only thing wrong with this picturesque image is the crown that is altogether too large and slips down over Sam forehead eclipsing his eyes.

“I’ve paid your father a large dowry for your han…” His words send chills down Sam's spine, despite the heat between them. He jerks out of his embrace and says, “Oh, and because of this am I supposed to drop to my knees in gratitude. Or better yet spread my legs like some wanton whore,  ** _my lord."_**  Sam spits out James title like it leaves a bad taste in his mouth his voice burns with sarcasm and he makes a big show of his spreading his legs apart.  
  
James steps away and draws deep breaths, anger flaring in his eyes and swelling deep in the cavity of his chest. “Gratitude is exactly what you should be expressing. Seeing how I had to outbid The Starks of Ironfelt for your hand.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do that medieval old English style of talking but then I realized I am a 90's baby and had to pump the brakes. It was cute for a hot second ya'll . Moral of the story is I tried. Chapter two is pretty much done which is big for me seeing how I always start stories but never finish. I just need to revise I kinda wrote it a little tongue and cheek and full of innuendos . It will be posted next Friday which is June 3 and it about two thousand words.
> 
> Also,only James and Sam will appear in this stories everyone else is mention by name or by their actions.


End file.
